Red Carnation
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Dan disinilah perjuanganku untuk membuatmu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu. Mind RnR ? /
1. Chapter 1

**Red Carnation **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, Tsunade?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah cemas.

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu untuk yang terburuk, Hiashi." Tsunade menepuk bahu Hiashi yang menegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo, Babak belur dan semuanya yang ada di cerita.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**This Fict just for fun, jika ada kesamaan maaf saya memang tidak menjeplak.**

**.**

**Semua Karakter pinjem sama Om Masashi**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Slight : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Rate : Aman (T+)**

**.**

**Orange's Caramel Present's : Red Carnation**

_**Dalam sisa hidupku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia.**_

_**Aku akan bahagia jika melihatmu terus tersenyum, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk dirimu agar terus tersenyum.**_

_**Bawalah Jantungku bersamamu dan Aku akan bernafas untukmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinataaaaaaaa..." Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil berlari menghampiri gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya "Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata terlihat senang melihat Naruto yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa kemarin kamu pingsan lagi?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, namun Hinata langsung tersenyum.

"A-Aku hanya kelelahan.. Umm.. Se-Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas.." Ajak Hinata yang tidak ingin telat di jam pertama.

Naruto tersenyum namun di dalam hati dia sangat sedih. Hinata adalah sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, namun Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai Hinata sebagaimana dia inginkan. Hinata hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai Sahabat tidak lebih, mungkin karena Hinata tahu bahwa hidupnya memang tidak lama lagi. Naruto selalu merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa terus berdoa kepada Kami-Sama untuk kesehatan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Selamat Otouto, sekarang kamu adalah seorang dokter specialis jantung termuda." Ucap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi begitu memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi "Hm.. Arigatou Aniki.." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menerima ucapan selamat dari Kakak Sulungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan gelar sebagai Dokter Special Jantung disaat usianya terbilang masih sangat muda. Saat ini usianya baru menginjak 26 tahun, namun karena ke kegigihan dan ke genius-sannya dia berhasil membuktikan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa dia mampu menjadi seorang dokter special di usia yang masih muda.

"Sebagai hadiah, bagaimana jika kita pergi memancing? Aku ingin berlibur." Ucap Itachi.

"Bukan ide buruk." Sasuke juga menyetujui ide Itachi.

Ada baiknya dia berlibur sebelum akhirnya nanti dia akan di sibukkan dengan segala hal pekerjaannya.

"Berkemaslah.. Besok kita akan ke Konoha." Itachi pun keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Hinata-Sama.." Ucap seorang pelayan kepada Hinata.

"Ohayou Yuki-San.." Hinata membalas salam dari pelayannya.

"Ne? Hinata-Sama ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Yuki begitu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Hinata terlihat sedikit rapi.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Hinata ingin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk jalan-jalan.

"Hanya pergi ke taman.." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Tenang saja Yuki-San.. Aku sudah minum obat dan aku hanya sebentar saja.. Aku bosan di rumah sebesar ini sendirian.." Rengek Hinata.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Naruto?" Tanya Yuki agar Tuannya tidak keluar dari rumah.

"Ja-Jangan.. Naruto-Kun sedang bersama teman-temannya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia terus dengan menemaniku yang sakit-sakitan ini." Hinata menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram dress putihnya.

"Hahhh.." Yuki menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi Hinata-Sama harus pulang sebelum sore." Yuki akhirnya mengalah. Ada baiknya Hinata menikmati angin segar di musim semi.

Hinata kemudian mengangguk senang. Hinata dengan segera melangkah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sasuke nampak kesal karena di tinggal begitu saja oleh Itachi. Kini Sasuke hanya berjalan sendiri di tengah hutan dengan sebuah peta di tangannya.

Itachi tiba-tiba harus kembali ke Tokyo karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Perusahaan Uchiha dan Sasuke di tinggal di depan hutan Konoha dengan sebuah peta.

Itachi berjanji akan kembali nanti sore untuk menjemput Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah karena perjalanannya sudah cukup lama dan dia masih belum menemukan sungai yang di carinya untuk memancing.

Sasuke mencoba kembali melihat peta yang di tangannya. Dia memicingkan pendengarannya mencoba mendengar suara aliran air. Senyum tipis berkembang di bibir Sasuke, nampaknya tujuan Sasuke sudah semakin dekat.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri hutan Konoha yang sudah menjadi rumah ke duanya. Sejak kecil Hinata selalu bermain di hutan ini bersama Naruto. Tujuan Hinata adalah menuju sungai Konoha.

Hinata merasa tenang jika berada di depan sungai ini, entah kenapa. Hinata menatap aliran air tenang di sungai sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang.

**Krak..**

Sasuke menginjak batang pohon kecil yang ada di tanah. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sungai yang di carinya tetapi, dia juga melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"A-Ano.." Gadis itu menatap diriku.

Aku sempat terpaku melihat kedua bola matanya yang entah berwarna abu atau lavender, namun matanya seolah menghipnotisku.

"Se-Selamat Siang Tuan.." Sapa Gadis itu gagap dan sedikit malu. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Aku akui dia cantik dan manis. Sepertinya aku terpana sesaat.

Aku masih diam dan terus menatapnya datar.

Gadis itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya takut. Perlahan aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku ingin membalas sapaannya tapi hanya kata "Hm" yang lagi-lagi ku keluarkan dari suara di tenggorokanku. 'Argh' sesalku dalam hati.

Gadis itu sedikit menjauh begitu aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Aku mengeluarkan peralatan memancingku dan memasang benang serta menyiapkan kail. Mata gadis itu nampaknya masih memperhatikanku. Jujur aku menjadi sedikit gugup.

.

.

.

"A-Ano Tuan.. Apa kamu seorang pemancing?" Tanya Hinata ragu namun dia juga penasaran. Pasalnya orang itu hanya diam dan menganggap seolah Hinata tidak ada.

Hinata bisa melihat pria di sampingnya berhenti berkutak kutik dengan alat pancingnya dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan intens. Hinata merasa malu untuk bertatapan dengan Onyx milik pria itu jadi, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Bukan. Ini hanya hoby." Akhirnya pria itu bersuara.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu kembali. Pria itu sekarang sudah siap dengan alat pancingnya dan bersiap untuk melempar umpannya ke dalam sungai.

Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat pria itu.

Merasa terus di perhatikan, Sasuke melirik dengan ujung matanya ke Hinata. Sasuke melihat Hinata tersenyum. 'Cantik' pikir Sasuke.

"Tuan -.."

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Sepertinya panggilan Tuan cukup tua untuk diriku." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke bisa kembali melihat senyuman itu. Segera Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena senyuman Hinata.

**Plum..**

Nampaknya umpan Sasuke sudah di terima oleh ikan-ikan kelaparan di sungai. Hinata ikut tersentak begitu umpannya sudah di makan ikan.

Sasuke dengan lihainya memainkan pancingannya agar tangkapannya tidak lepas begitu saja. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sasuke berhasil memancing seekor ikan _**Ayu **_atau _**Sweetfish**_.

Hinata terlihat senang dengan hasil tangkapan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ikan itu nampak gemuk dan cukup besar.

"Apa kamu ingin mencobanya?" Tawar Sasuke mengingat dia tidak sendiri saat ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk senang.

Sasuke segera mengumpulkan beberapa potong kayu untuk dibakar dan mulai membersihkan organ-organ ikan, tidak lupa Sasuke mencuci ikan itu di dalam sungai agar lebih bersih.

Hinata melihat kagum Sasuke yang begitu cekatan dalam menangani ikan. Diam-diam Hinata terpesona oleh Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu.." Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa bagian daging untuk Hinata menggunakan piring plastik yang memang sudah dia persiapkan diransel besarnya.

Hinata nampaknya melamun cukup lama sampai lupa bahwa ikannya sudah matang. Hinata menerima ikan itu dengan malu-malu. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menerima makanan dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, jika Ayahnya dan Naruto tahu pasti Hinata akan di marahi habis-habisan.

"A-Arigatou.." Hinata kembali tersenyum membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak tidak karuan.

"Hm.." Sasuke memilih untuk menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Enak.." Ucap Hinata senang, seperti belum pernah memakan ikan jenis ini.

Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya heran menatap Hinata.

"A-Ano Sasuke-San. Apakah kamu seorang turis yang berkunjung ke Konoha?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah.." Sasuke masih memilih melihat ikan yang akan di santapnya.

"Um.. Jika boleh tau, Sasuke-San datang darimana?"

"Tokyo."

Hinata semakin antusias mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ahh.. Pasti sangat indah. Aku ingin sekali mengunjungi Tokyo.." Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar ketika mengucapkan ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang terbilang lucu.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, hari semakin sore.. Sasuke-San akan menginap di hutan ini?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

Sasuke sedikit sedih mendengar Hinata akan segera pulang namun tidak baik juga anak gadis pulang malam.

"Tidak, aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata menjadi merasa sedih karena pertemuan singkat dengan Sasuke. Hinata menyenangi keberadaan Sasuke meskipun dia tergolong irit bicara dan pendiam. Entah kenapa Hinata seperti terjerat ke dalam pesona Sasuke. Nampaknya Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya.." Ada nada kecewa dari suara Hinata "Semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu Sasuke-San." Hinata kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Hinata. Diapun merasa kehilangan. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali. Semoga !.

"Hm.."

"Jaa Sasuke-San.." Hinata pun berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh.

Sasuke berpikir ada baiknya juga Itachi tidak ada saat ini.

'Hinata..'

Sasuke kembali memandang langit cerah yang mulai berwarna orange.

.

.

.

"Hinaaaaaa-Channnnnnnn.." Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan raut khawatir.

Naruto segera memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata kembali tergagap karena takut.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Hinata. Mata biru nya tidak lepas menatap mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Kamu pergi kemana saja? Aku sungguh khawatir. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Naruto cukup kesal dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba pergi sendiri.

"A-Aku.." Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memucat. Hinata merasakan mual menyerangnya.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat.. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Naruto segera membopong Hinata yang nampak pucat.

Hinata merasa semakin mual. Hinata ingin segera memuntahkan isi perutnya. Naruto sepertinya tahu Hinata akan muntah, hinata terus memberikan tanda bahwa dia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Naruto segera membawa Hinata menuju wastafel.

Yuki juga segera mengambilkan air hangat dan menelepon dokter Tsunade.

Hinata berhasil memuntahkan cairan seperti air putih. Kali ini Hinata di landa nyeri yang sangat menyiksa di bagian dada kirinya.

Hinata terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Naruto tahu Hinata kini tengah menderita. Naruto terus memanggil nama Hinata dan mencoba untuk membopong Hinata menuju kamarnya, namun Hinata terlanjur pingsan kembali.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan. Dia mengenali ruangan ini. Yaa ini adalah kamarnya. Hinata mencoba kembali mengolah memorinya. Penyakitnya kambuh begitu dia pulang.

Hinata merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Pelan-pelan dia memijit pelipisnya. Hinata kini sadar dia tidak sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ada Naruto yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum sedih melihat Naruto yang begitu baik dan perhatian dengan dirinya. Hiashi, ayah Hinata kini menjalani perjalanan bisnis selama 5 hari. Hinata hanya di titipkan oleh Naruto, Yuki dan semua pembantu di kediaman Hyuuga, tidak lupa dokter Tsunade selaku dokter keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata membelai surai kuning Naruto. Belaian itu membuat Naruto segera bangun dari mimpinya.

Naruto kini tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar dan duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Naruto segera memeluk Hinata dan mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami-Sama.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata membalas pelukan sahabat kecilnya.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi tanpa diriku lagi." Suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, Naruto menangis karena dirinya. Hinata merasa bersalah dan dia hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf Naruto-Kun.."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang dingin.

"Katakan padaku, kemana kamu pergi tadi?" Naruto mulai mengintrogasi Hinata.

"I-itu.. Aku pergi ke sungai di hutan.. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara sejuk." Hinata menghindari tatapan Naruto dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata bisa melihat Naruto menghela nafas pelan dari balik poninya.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"A-Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun pasti ingin bermain dengan Shika-Kun dan Lee-Kun.." Cicit Hinata pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Baka.. Kamu tidak menggangguku, sama sekali tidak Hina-Chan.. Kamu tahu betapa khawatirnya diriku ketika kamu tidak ada di rumah, saat Yuki-San bilang kamu pergi dari pagi dan belum juga pulang?"

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin menangis lagi, dalam hal ini Hinata memang bersalah, dia tidak pulang sebelum sore.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Ku mohon, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi.." Suara Naruto kembali melemah.

"Ma-Maaf Naruto-Kun.." Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum kembali agar Hinata tidak merasa tertekan.

Melihat senyuman Naruto yang hangat, Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

"A-Ano Naruto-Kun.." Hinata terlihat malu-malu untuk bercerita.

"Hm?" Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.." Hinata kembali tersenyum manis.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit berharap bahkan sangat berharap bahwa dirinya yang di cintai oleh Hinata. Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ta-Tapi apa aku pantas mencintai seseorang?" Hinata kembali terlihat murung.

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja kamu pantas.. Hanya orang bodoh yang bilang kamu tidak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan semangat Hinata.

"Benarkah Naruto-Kun.." Hinata kembali terlihat ceria.

"Memang siapa pria yang beruntung itu Hina-Chan.." Naruto berharap namanya yang disebut oleh Hinata.

"Umm.. Dia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang baru ku temui tadi, namanya Sasuke." Ucap Hinata sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

Jawaban Hinata bagaikan petir menyambar Naruto. Genggaman tangannya mengendur bersamaan dengan di sebutkannya nama pria lain dari mulut Hinata. Naruto mematung sejenak. Naruto berharap bahwa dia salah mendengar, namun nama itu terus terngiang di otaknya.

'Sasuke.' Naruto geram.

.

.

.

**Hai Minna.. Saya hadir dengan Fict baru.. Fict ini Cuma 2 chapter aja sih..**

**Tadinya mau one shoot, tapi jadi multichapter juga... Hiyahhh..**

**Gomen masih belum melanjutkan Fict yang lain, namun semua masih proses kok... yohohoho..**

**Akhir kata Terima Kasih kepada siapapun yang sudi membaca dan meripiew Fict Ini... ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Carnation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Itachi. Sasuke masih memikirkan gadis bernama Hinata yang dia temui tadi siang, rasanya terlalu cepat pertemuan itu.

"Hei Otouto.." Ucap Itachi yang melihat perubahan mimik Sasuke sejak di tinggal olehnya untuk memancing sendiri.

"Hm?" Sahut Sasuke tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kamu bertemu hal yang menarik saat memancing tadi?" Itachi merasa Sasuke memang sedikit aneh. Pasalnya tadi Itachi sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"..."

"Katakanlah.." Itachi masih tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir, namun sesekali dia melirik Sasuke.

Itachi kembali melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke.

'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.' Itachi membatin.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke datar, namun Itachi mulai bisa mengolah perkataan tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum "Sepertinya kamu jatuh cinta, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera melihat ke arah Itachi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hentikan tatapan anehmu itu, aku juga pernah muda dan pernah merasakannya. Indah bukan?" Itachi tetap tersenyum, namun dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Nampaknya gadis itu berhasil merebut hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin." Itachi terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. 'Mungkin Itachi benar, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.'

'Hinata ya..'

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo, Babak belur dan semuanya yang ada di cerita.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

******This Fict just for fun, jika ada kesamaan maaf saya memang tidak menjeplak.**

**.**

**Semua Karakter pinjem sama Om Masashi**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Slight : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Rate : Aman (T+)**

**.**

**Orange's Caramel Present's : Red Carnation**

_**Dalam sisa hidupku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia.**_

_**Aku akan bahagia jika melihatmu terus tersenyum, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk dirimu agar terus tersenyum.**_

_**Bawalah Jantungku bersamamu dan Aku akan bernafas untukmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah 3 hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena keadaannya yang semakin memburuk. Tubuh Hinata semakin kurus karena terus mengalami mual serta sakit berkelanjutan di dadanya. Penyakit jantung yang di deritanya sejak kecil mungkin sudah semakin parah. Berkali-kali Hinata sudah pingsan. Hiashi segera pulang untuk menemani Hinata, Naruto juga setiap hari datang menjenguk Hinata, menunggu Hinata hingga sadar dan menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan saat di sekolah.

Semua guru dan teman-teman Hinata memberikan surat dan ucapan cepat sembuh melalui Naruto, yang pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menangis karena terharu.

Tsunade kemudian memberikan usul kepada Hiashi untuk membawa Hinata berobat ke Tokyo. Disana ada seorang dokter specialis jantung yang cukup hebat, meski usianya masih muda.

Hiashi segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Hiashi tidak ingin membawa Hinata keluar Jepang, bukan karena tidak sanggup, namun karena keadaan Hinata yang semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Selama masih ada peluang Hiashi akan mencoba. Bukankah mencoba lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali?

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hm.. Masuk.."

"Sasuke-Sama, pasien yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata sudah tiba dan harap segera anda memeriksanya. Ini adalah data mengenai pasien." Suster itu meletakkan sebuah map berisikan file tentang keadaan Hinata.

Setelah suster itu keluar ruangan, Sasuke membuka map itu dan mempelajari data kesehatan Hinata.

"Hinata." Sasuke seperti tersetrum listrik begitu melihat foto dalam file itu. Apakah ini takdirnya.

Gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur selama 2 hari karena gadis itu. Sasuke ingin mengunjungi Konoha saat masa liburnya demi menemui Hinata, memberikan kejutan, namun kali ini dia yang menerima kejutan. Gadis itu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan memerlukan pertolongannya segera.

Sasuke segera mengambil beberapa peralatannya dan bergegas menuju kamar inap Hinata.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan bisa melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk termenung melihat Hinata yang tidur tak berdaya.

"Selamat Siang Hyuuga-San." Salam Sasuke dan membungkuk memberikan rasa hormatnya. Bagaimanapun Hiashi lebih tua daripada Sasuke.

Hiashi pun berdiri dan membalas salam Sasuke.

"Biar saya periksa keadaan Hinata terlebih dahulu, bisakah anda menunggu di luar?" Minta Sasuke hormat.

Hiashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke manatap wajah Hinata yang kini tidur dengan alat bantu pernapasan, wajahnya terlihat damai.

Sasuke membelai wajah Hinata, 'Dingin' itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedih melihat Hinata tidak berdaya.

Sasuke berjanji akan menyembuhkan Hinata. Ya, Sasuke harus segera mencari pendonor jantung untuk Hinata dan melakukan _transplantasi _jantung segera.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-5 sejak kepindahan Hinata ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Hinata masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Makin hari Hinata terlihat semakin kurus karena tidak makan, hanya mendapatkan suntikan gizi yang disuntikan melalui selang infusnya. Hinata terlihat seperti Putri Tidur.

Sasuke juga masih belum menemukan pendonor untuk Hinata. Sasuke semakin takut akan kehilangan Hinata.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hmm. Masuk.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih mempelajari kesehatan Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang pria yang membuatnya kesal beberapa hari lalu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Uzumaki-San?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Matanya terus menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto tidak takut untuk membalas tatapan tajam dari mata kelam Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku untuk Hinata." Naruto berkata mantap.

Sasuke terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, bocah ingusan ini ingin mendonorkan jantungnya kepada Hinata.

Sasuke masih terus menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto juga masih belum bergeming dengan pendiriannya.

"Apa alasanmu? Apa itu cukup kuat untuk mendonorkan jantungmu kepada Hinata? Kamu tahu semua resikonya?" Tanya Sasuke masih datar.

"Karena.." Naruto terdiam, kali ini pandangannya melembut atau terlihat sedih "Aku mencintai Hinata, terlalu mencintainya.." Ucapan Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke seperti tersedak.

Bocah di hadapannya kini rela mengorbankan jantungnya untuk Hinata, seberapa besarkah cinta Naruto untuk Hinata? Sasuke sendiri yang mencintai Hinata masih belum berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan bercanda.." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dan aku tahu semua resikonya." Ucap Naruto lantang.

"Bagaimana keluargamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku Yatim Piatu dan ku mohon jika operasi ini berhasil.." Naruto kembali terdiam dan menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal keras. "Kumohon, bahagiakanlah Hinata." Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Berat untuk Naruto mengucapkan hal ini.

"Tch. Tanpa kamu suruh, aku pasti akan membahagiakan Hinata." Sasuke ikut tersulut oleh perkataan bocah di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke merasa kalah. Sasuke cukup kagum akan pengorbanan Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Malam ini lakukanlah operasinya, aku sudah siap." Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Sasuke tidak menemukan nada gentar dari Naruto.

"Sekali lagi apa alasanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mencintai Hinata, sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak tahan melihat dia menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia dan terus tersenyum, biarkan aku hidup sebagai jantungnya, bagiku itu sudah cukup." Naruto kali ini tersenyum sedih.

"..."

Mereka diam cukup lama.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu, apakah keadaanmu cukup sehat atau tidak. Jika semua sesuai standart maka, operasi akan dilakukan besok siang. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu keluar dan menemui bagian pemeriksaan." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum "Terima Kasih." Naruto pun keluar ruangan.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sasuke memutar kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya menerawang ke 2 hari lalu.

.

.

.

**2 Days Ago , Flashback On.**

Hari ini Sasuke masih terus melakukan pengecekan rutin kepada Hinata. Setiap hari Sasuke akan mengunjungi Hinata sebanyak 5 kali, apakah akan ada tanda bahwa gadis pujaannya akan bangun, namun sayang itu belum.

Sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata, sampai dia melihat pintu kamar Hinata sedikit terbuka dan dia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut kuning tengah memegang tangan Hinata lembut.

Sasuke merasa dibakar cemburu. Tangannya mengepal keras, ingin rasanya dia menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari pria itu.

Sasuke tidak mengenal pria itu, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat pria itu menjenguk Hinata. Muncul berbagai spekulasi, Apakah dia pacar atau tunangan atau suami hinata. Namun status Hinata single jadi mungkin pacar. Sasuke tetap tidak suka apapun hasilnya.

Sasuke harus menahan rasa cemburunya sampai dia mendengar pria itu berucap 'Hime cepatlah sadar, bukankah masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan?' Kemudian pria itu mencium tangan Hinata.

Sasuke semakin panas dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar inap Hinata.

Saat itulah Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan Saphire Naruto, mereka bertatapan tajam tidak suka.

"Kenapa dokter menatapku dengan seperti itu?" Naruto merasa kesal di tatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang tidak berubah dari pemeriksaan sebelumnya.

'Dia dokter yang aneh.' Naruto membatin dan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke.

Selesai memeriksa, Sasuke mengelus wajah putih dan dingin Hinata.

Naruto menggeram kesal dengan perbuatan dokter di hadapannya. Naruto merasa dokter ini telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dokter mesum.." Desis Naruto tidak terima.

"Hm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke kemudian sengaja mendekati wajahnya ke Hinata, seolah ingin mencium pipi Hinata.

Naruto semakin geram, dia segera menarik kerah Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Naruto akan melaporkan kelakuan dokter mesum ini kepada pihak rumah sakit, agar dia di keluarkan.

Naruto melihat nama yang ada di nametag seragam Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya bingung dengan raut Naruto kali ini.

"Apa kamu pernah bertemu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kerah bajunya.

"Hm." Sasuke hanya bergumam, Naruto sedikit bingung dengan jawaban makhluk menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

"Pernah atau tidak?" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke datar dan mematap tajam Naruto.

"Di hutan Konoha?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tch Sial.." Naruto melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke kasar. Ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit pikir Naruto

Kembali Naruto teringat dengan ucapan Hinata malam itu, Hinata jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria dewasa bernama Sasuke.

"Ternyata kamu pria yang di sukai Hinata." Naruto tersenyum hambar menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur.

**Flashback Off.**

.

.

.

"Hinata juga menyukaiku?" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah penentuannya. Naruto akan melakukan pendonoran jantung untuk Hinata. Dalam ruangan operasi kali ini ada 2 pasien yang tidak boleh berpisah jauh. Operasi akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Sasuke dengan teamnya harus melakukan yang terbaik, salah-salah 2 nyawa melayang. Sasuke harus berkonsentrasi penuh dengan operasi ini. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Naruto.

Naruto bersebelahan dengan Hinata, tangan Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Jujur Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal ini. Namun, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke akan melunakan hatinya mengijinkan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Bius sudah di suntikkan kepada Naruto, perlahan kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang, namun genggaman nya kepada Hinata tidak juga mengendur.

Hiashi yang menanti di luar ruangan Operasi bersama Yuki berharap-harap cemas. Hiashi bersyukur ada yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Hinata, sungguh Hiashi sangat senang, hanya saja sekarang dia juga harus berdoa untuk kelancaran operasinya.

5 jam sudah Hiashi dan Yuki menunggu. Lampu Operasi juga sudah di matikan. Sasuke keluar dengan membuka maskernya.

"Bagaimana Operasinya Dokter?" Tanya Hiashi cemas, sangat cemas.

"Operasi berhasil, hanya menunggu Hinata sadar dan melihat reaksi organ tubuh Hinata menolak atau tidak jantung barunya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat senang sekaligus sedih untuk Hiashi. Hiashi juga tetap harus cemas jika organ-organ dalam tubuh Hinata menolak jantung baru itu.

Sebuah ranjang dengan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa dan telah di tutupi kain putih didorong keluar oleh seorang suster.

Yuki mengenali rambut itu.

"Na-Naruto-San.." Yuki menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, tanpa sadar Yuki menangis.

Hiashi yang mendengar Yuki menyebut nama Naruto langsung menghentikan ranjang itu dan membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

Tubuh Hiashi menegang, Hiashi bisa melihat Naruto tidur dalam damai untuk selamanya dalam keadaan tersenyum. Hiashi tidak menyangka, pendonor itu adalah Naruto.

Hiashi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Dia ingin kita semua merahasiakannya dari Hinata. Jangan katakan pendonor itu adalah Naruto." Sasuke menatap nanar mayat Naruto. Sasuke ikut sedih.

"A-Arigatou Naruto." Ucap Hiashi kemudian menitikkan air mata.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula Hiashi mendapat kabar bahwa semua hak waris Uzumaki jatuh ke tangan Hyuuga Hinata.

Hiashi tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto, namun dia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak operasi, Hinata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya juga tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa adanya penolakan dari organ tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke masih terus setia menjenguk Hinata. Kenapa gadis ini masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Putri Tidur cepatlah bangun.." Bisik Sasuke kecil di telinga Hinata.

Bagaikan mantra, jemari-jemari Hinata mulai bergerak. Sasuke terkejut dan senang. Akhirnya sang Putri Tidur akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Semuanya gelap.

Dimana ini.

Aku dimana?

Dan kenapa begini gelap.

Aku takut..

Aku ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Suaraku tidak keluar, seolah Aku menjadi bisu.

Siapa disana?

'Hinata'

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku terus berlari dari kegelapan ini. Aku takut sungguh takut.

'Hinata'

Suara itu, aku mengenalinya.

"Na-Naruto-Kun." Aku melihatnya bersinar dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

Aku segera memeluknya. Aku terlalu takut. Dimana Aku?

Apakah mungkin Aku sudah mati?

Naruto memelukku erat dan dia berbisik.

'Aishiteru Hinata'

Aku terdiam.

Naruto melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorongku menuju sebuah cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

'Bangunlah Hime.' Aku bisa melihat senyum Naruto sebelum semuanya hilang menjadi cahaya putih.

'Silau' itu yang Aku rasakan saat membuka mata. Pelan-pelan ku buka tutup mataku.

Mataku menangkap langit-langit putih yang sepertinya bukan kamarku.

'Dimana ini?'

Aku melihat ke sebelah kiriku.

Dia 'Sasuke'. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tidak.. Ini nyata.

Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 6 hari sejak Aku siuman, ketika Aku terbangun Otousan dan Yuki-San segera memelukku dan terus mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami-Sama. Aku merasa aneh kenapa Naruto tidak menjengukku.

Aku selalu bertanya kepada Otousan dan Yuki-San, namun mereka hanya diam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ada yang aneh.

Aku rindu dengan Naruto-Kun, Aku ingin bercerita banyak. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-San lagi dam ingin mereka berkenalan.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke-San itu adalah seorang dokter, dia sungguh hebat.

Aku sangat senang setiap hari bertemu dengan Sasuke-San. Dia sering bercerita hal-hal yang belum ku ketahui. Meskipun terkadang dia suka membuatku merasa malu karena sikapnya yang suka tiba-tiba mengelus wajahku.

Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-San.

**Hinata POV End,**

.

.

.

"Ini ada surat untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan surat itu, siapa?

Hinata menerima dan mulai membuka amplop itu.

Sasuke hanya setia berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata. Sasuke juga ingin mengetahui isi surat itu, namun sang pemilik surat tidak mengijinkan dia untuk membacanya.

Hinata membelalakan matanya tidak percaya ketika mulai membaca isi surat itu. Tangannya bergetar, air mata pun turun dari kedua matanya. Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Hinata. Namun yang hanya Sasuke tau sang pemilik surat kini sudah berada di sisi Kami-Sama.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Hai Hinata, jika kamu membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak akan di Jepang lagi. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ku harap kamu selalu sehat dan semoga jantung barumu bisa membuat hidupmu lebih baru dan indah setiap harinya. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, ternyata dia orang yang hebat. Aku sedikit iri dengannya.. Hehehe**_

_**Semoga suatu waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi Hinata.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.**_

_**Naruto.**_

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata. Hinata mengcengkram seragam dokter Sasuke dan menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Hinata." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus punggung Hinata.

Hinata bisa mendengar ucapan pelan Sasuke meski kecil suaranya. Hinata melepaskan cengkramannya dan memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hinata.

"A-Apa Sasuke-San, berkata -"

**Cup**

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

"Aishiteru." Sasuke berkata sekali lagi dan menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

"A-Aishiteru Sasuke-San.." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"-Kun.. Aku tidak ingin kamu memanggil ku dengan -San.." Sasuke memerintah.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan dan kemudian mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Dari jendela kamar inap Hinata terlihat sebuah kelopak Sakura yang bergantungan di pohon pun terbang tertiup angin.

_'Semoga Dirimu selalu berbahagia Hinata. Aishiteru.'_

-The End-

.

.

.

**Hiyahh.. Inilah akhir cerita nya…**

**Di Komeng ya Minna, kalau bias Pertamax dan kasih cendol.. nyahahha~**

**Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan endingnya..**

**Terima Kasih yang sudah kasih respond buat Chapter 1, lalu Follow dan Fave nya.. semuanya terima kasih…. :***


End file.
